


I’m tempted.. what are you going to do about it?

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Saint Seiya Lost Canvas
Genre: Eventual Smut, Feels, Graphic injuries, M/M, Masochism, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: Alone notices a boy not killable by his paintings and it intrigues him as does the boy’s beauty. “I want to know what you are boy” he tells the injured alchemist who’s becoming defensive. “I’m Ezra Elric first of all and second of all I’m an alchemist. Judging by your reaction it’s best I be on my way” he tried to get away before passing out. He was having trouble breathing and some kind of welded bars over his heart. He’s about to leave him to die as all humans do before he notices the heart exposed. But still beating in his chest without another word he scooped the slender boy. In his arms clutching him to his own chest and whisked him away back to his base the church.
Relationships: Alone/Bennu Kagaho, Alone/Bennu Kagaho/Ezra Elric, Edward Elric/Ezra Elric
Kudos: 2





	I’m tempted.. what are you going to do about it?

“Ezra is not to leave this church do you understand me lady Pandrora” he sturnly tells the woman. “You are to protect the boy with your life if it comes to it” his Persephone. Ezra Elric how someone managed to endure all of that death and suffering. And is still a kind soul is beyond him but he knows he will kill for this boy. No one will ever hurt him again at this point the lord of the Underworld isn’t sure. If it’s Alone or his own want to protect him after hearing all he’s been through but it doesn’t matter. He will have Ezra mind body and soul safe in his embrace finally a beauty his brush can’t destroy. But first he needs a suitable place for him to be inside while he acclimates he’s thing to do what’s best for him. And Pandora doesn’t understand it if she had it her way he would forget about the human. 

Later in my private study I thought back to the eve events of the last few weeks and days up until now. From what I understand he has a twin who looks exactly like him but with blonde hair instead of black. And a missing arm and leg instead of a gaping rotted hole in his chest. Maybe some day he would find a way to get his twin for Ezra to make the boy happier. But for now Ezra is all that matters after seeing the boy reach into his own chest. He forbayed any kind of removal of the chest cage despite what most think. He’s not an especially cruel person and he cares deeply for his subordinates. But him and Athena are at war he has his reasons for wanting the goddess dead. The fact that the boy reached into his own chest terrified him since he’s not sure he could revive him. Ever since Tenma made his choice he’d become terribly lonely but now there’s someone to relieve it. Someone he wishes to keep alive and well 

“I asked him what he was doing.... and he answered with ‘I wanted to see what would happen if I squeezed it.’” Kageho was perplexed Hades seemed traumatized by that. He had to admit he didn’t want to see Ezra harmed either but never. Did he think that would happen “I’ll talk to him whatever realm he was in before this one.” But Hades shook his head “don’t Kagaho it’s different in Amestris he’s told me. There he faced horrors that would even upset myself he’s adjusted. How he’s adjusted and we shouldn’t interfere with that coping process.” His fists clenched and Alone or rather Hades held his fist in one hand holding it to his heart. “You feel it as I do an overwhelming rage whenever we’re reminded that we couldn’t protect our beloved alchemist. But what’s past is past and we couldn’t have done anything” he tells the specter. “What we can do is protect him now I’ll admit it... with pride that I love him. Do you love us to” he asked the spectre who runs a hand through his hair. “I do I love you both that’s why I can’t understand why he would knowingly hurt himself. It makes no sense” Kagaho countered not satisfied with Alone’s answer. He’s not emotionally stable enough to deal with a masochist and worrying. If the achemist will reach in and rip his heart out on a whim the second he’s left to his own devices. That’s when he felt Hades kiss him and he kissed back. “These things take time he will open up to us more” he urged patience from the spectre.


End file.
